Attack of the Ninjas!
by chilled monkey
Summary: Hareluya II Boy fanfic. Hibino, Yamana and Ichijou find themselves up against a clan of evil ninjas!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hareluya II Boy. This story is a work of fan fiction and no profit is being made from it.**

* * *

Ichijou strummed his guitar with practised ease as he sang, his voice harmonising perfectly with the sound of the instruments.

Yamana watched as the band rehearsed, enjoying the music and marvelling at the depth of feeling they put into it. When they finished playing she smiled and clapped.

"That was great Ichijou."

"Thanks" he replied. "So are you coming to the concert tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

"You really think we're good?" asked Shiina.

"Sure. When you guys produce an album I'll be first in line to buy it."

"We'll be sure to autograph it" said Ichijou. "Maybe someday it'll be worth a lot."

"I'm sure it will" she replied. "I'm going home now. See you tomorrow."

"See you then."

* * *

Yamana was making her way home, idly wondering what she'd wear to the concert, when an odd sound reached her ears. She stopped walking and listened carefully. It sounded like someone wheezing and panting in effort.

Concerned she followed the sound, hurrying across the road and going around a corner. There she found an old woman lying prone on the street and trying futilely to get up. A walking stick lay several feet away.

Yamana immediately rushed over and crouched next to her. "Hold on obaa-san, I'll help you."

"Thank you" replied the old woman as she carefully helped her up. "Two boys ran into me and knocked me over. They didn't even look at me, just ran off without a word."

"That's disgraceful" said Yamana. She picked up the woman's walking stick and handed it to her. The woman smiled gratefully.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Yamana offered.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that" replied the old woman.

"It's fine. Really, it's no trouble at all" she assured her.

"You are very kind. All right then. My home isn't far."

"Okay. Oh, I'm Yamana Michiru."

"My name is Taguchi Usagi."

A few minutes later they arrived at a small, traditional house with a well-tended garden.

"I am very grateful for this Yamana-san" said Usagi as she opened the door. "I am sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's okay, I really don't mind. But I have to go now."

"I understand. Thank you again."

"Bye."

As Yamana walked away and Usagi shut the door neither of them noticed a dark figure observing them from a nearby rooftop. It then leapt from one rooftop to another until finally it arrived at a secret location where another dark form was waiting.

"My lord, I have located the keeper" the first said.

"Excellent."

* * *

The next day as they were walking down the street Hibino, Ichijou and Yamana discussed the concert Ichijou's band were putting on that afternoon.

"The doors open at seven o'clock" said Ichijou. "Try not to be late Hibino or you'll be at the end of a long queue."

Hibino glared at him. "First you make Ore-sama pay for a ticket and now you say he has to queue up? You are a terrible servant Ichijou."

"You got your ticket half-price. Why are you complaining?"

"Half-price" he snorted. "Ore-sama should not need a ticket."

"It's all right Hibino" said Yamana. "I've heard them play. The concert will definitely be worth getting a ticket."

"It had better be" he replied gruffly, although his annoyed expression faded.

Just then Yamana spotted someone familiar. Across the road from them Usagi was walking along carrying a brown paper bag. She looked very anxious about something.

"Hello" Yamana called as she waved. "Taguchi obaa-san."

Usagi stopped and turned to look at them, her worried expression becoming a smile. "Hello again Yamana-san."

Before anyone could say anything else, two figures jumped from a nearby window and landed next to Usagi. Both were dressed in black outfits with hooded masks that left only their eyes visible and each had a sword strapped to their back.

Usagi cried out as one of them snatched her bag. He then jumped up to a nearby fire escape and clambered up it. The other one started to follow but was brought down by a frying pan thrown by Hibino. Before he could recover Hibino dashed up and knocked him out.

Ichijou and Yamana were trying to calm down Usagi who was screaming "they stole it, they stole the shrine!"

"Please calm down baa-san" said Ichijou.

After a moment she did so. "I apologise. Thank you for your help."

"These are Makoto Ichijou and Hibino Hareluya" Yamana introduced them. "Ichijou, this is Taguchi Usagi."

"An honour to meet you" he said.

"Likewise."

Hibino dragged the black-clad man over. "Who are these guys?"

"They are ninjas, a secret society of assassins" Usagi replied. "Centuries ago they terrorised Japan until one of my ancestors stole a miniature shrine from the leader of the most powerful clan. The shrine was a symbol of leadership, without it the other clans would not obey him. They turned on each other and fought until they were almost gone. The shrine has been passed down through my family for generations to keep the shrine away from the remaining ninjas."

Hibino scoffed. "Hah, pull the other one. Sounds like you've been taking some bad medication."

"Hibino!" Yamana yelled, startling him.

He spun around but his anger evaporated as he caught sight of her death glare.

"Show some respect" she said firmly.

Cowed, he muttered "sorry."

"I apologise for Hibino's rudeness Taguchi obaa-san" she said.

"It's alright" Usagi replied. "But we must regain the shrine before the clan leader uses it to unite the ninja clans and form an army."

"If the shrine is that dangerous why wasn't it just destroyed?" Ichijou asked.

She shook her head. "The shrine is the only remaining work of one of the finest sculptors who ever lived. It is a piece of history. It cannot be destroyed just like that."

"Then we'll get it back" he said. "But how do we find it?"

Hibino grinned. "Leave that to me" he said as he turned back to the unconscious ninja. "Ore-sama will make him talk!"

He seized the ninja's tunic and shook him roughly. The ninja shook his head groggily as he came to.

"Where did your buddy take the shrine?" Hibino demanded.

"I will tell you nothing" he said.

Hibino's grin returned. He reached behind his back and took out a feathery fan.

* * *

It took only a few minutes of Hibino's tickle-torture for the ninja to tell them that his clan's headquarters was a temple on the outskirts of town. He also told them about a secret passage inside.

"Thanks" said Hibino before knocking him out again.

"Ichijou, I'm going home to get my bike. You and Yamana go and get yours. We'll meet up again at the temple."

"Don't worry Taguchi baa-san. We'll get the shrine back" said Ichijou and Yamana nodded.

"Thank you. Please be careful" said Usagi.

"Heh, those ninjas won't know what hit them" said Hibino.

* * *

A short time later Hibino's bike screeched to a halt outside the temple grounds. Ichijou's bike pulled up behind him.

"Glad you made it. I thought Ichijou would get lost."

"Very funny Hibino" said Ichijou as he and Yamana got off.

The three of them looked around. The grounds were a tranquil sight, with green grass, trees, statues of lions and a pond filled with carp.

"He said it was hidden under the lion statue with a cracked base" said Ichijou.

Hibino strolled over to the statue and pushed it. It slid back on a concealed track to reveal a shaft leading underground and a ladder bolted to the wall.

"As you see, no-one can resist Ore-sama's famous tickle torture" he gloated.

They climbed down the ladder. It led to a small square room with a single door. Readying himself to fight, Hibino opened it.

On the other side was a short stone corridor leading to a corner with light shining from around it. They went up to the corner and peered around it warily.

Before them was a large chamber lit by flickering torches. Dozens of black-clad ninjas identical to the ones they had seen before stood in rows before a wooden stage. On the stage a man stood behind a podium. Upon the podium was a miniature version of a shrine made of white stone.

The man on the stage wore the same uniform as the other ninjas but without a mask. He had short black hair and a close-trimmed beard and moustache.

"My brothers this is a great day" he announced. "At last the symbol of leadership stolen from my ancestor has been returned. Now I, Tojo Ken, will control all the other clans and take over Japan!"

"That must be the shrine" Ichijou whispered.

"Duh" Hibino muttered.

"But how are we going to get it back?" Yamana asked.

Hibino grinned. "You two go back the way we came. Ore-sama will handle this."

Ichijou and Yamana exchanged puzzled looks. "Okay" said Ichijou unsurely.

"Be careful Hibino" said Yamana as they left.

He waited until they were gone then crouched down low and scurried over to the steps leading up to the stage. From behind his back he produced a bowling ball. He hurled it through the air over the assembled ninjas and into the far wall where it hit with a loud crash.

Everyone in the hall turned to look in the direction the noise had come from. While they were distracted Hibino ran on stage, knocked Tojo over, snatched up the shrine and then rushed back to the ladder. He slammed the door closed and jammed it shut with a crowbar.

* * *

As Yamana reached the top of the ladder Ichijou reached down and took her hand to help her up. She smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Ichijou."

"My pleasure."

She looked down the shaft. "I hope Hibino knows what he's doing."

"Me too."

Just then Hibino scrambled up the ladder. He grinned broadly as he held up the shrine. "Ore-sama prevails again!"

"Good job" said Ichijou briskly. "Now let's get out of here before…"

Every other statue on the ground suddenly slid back to reveal more hidden shafts and ninjas swarmed up out of them, drawing their swords.

"Hah, this should be fun" said Hibino.

He put the shrine down, took out his frying pan and leaped into battle, swatting aside their blades and scattering ninjas like ninepins.

Ichijou joined the fray, dodging and ducking under their sword strikes with amazing speed and delivering powerful blows that downed one foe after another.

But as he turned to face another ninja, this one threw a fistful of black powder into his face. Ichijou cried out in pain and covered his eyes as the ninja drew his sword and raised it.

"Ichijou!"

The ninja spun around but before he could react Yamana punched him in the jaw. He was out cold before he hit the grass.

"Ichijou" she repeated as she gently put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't rub them. That'll just make it worse" she said.

"I know" he replied. He lowered his hands, eyes still firmly closed. "I, I can't see."

"Hold on."

She quickly guided him over to the pond. "Kneel down and lower your head."

He did so. She cupped her hands together, lowered them into the pond and splashed water into his face.

After a moment Ichijou stood up, calming down as the powder was washed out of his eyes. Before his vision could fully clear another ninja rushed him, sword raised over his head.

Yamana pulled Ichijou out of the way of a downwards slash and then drove her fist into the ninja's masked visage. He too was knocked out.

"Thanks" said Ichijou with a grateful smile. She returned his smile as he plunged back into battle.

* * *

Meanwhile Hibino was dropping ninjas left and right. As another one went down he found himself facing Tojo Ken.

"Impressive, but you cannot hope to stand against the grandmaster himself" he said.

Hibino laughed. "Try it old man."

Tojo sprang forwards, his weapon flashing through the air. Grinning broadly, Hibino slapped each attack away with his frying pan.

Tojo increased the speed and ferocity of his attacks but Hibino's grin never wavered as he continued to fend them off easily.

His face twisted in rage Tojo began slashing wildly. With a short bark of amusement Hibino dashed his sword from his hands and then brought the pan down on his head. Tojo went cross-eyed for a second and then dropped to the ground.

Hibino glanced around, seeing that the last of the ninjas had been defeated, and then looked at Ichijou and Yamana. A look of relief appeared on his face briefly before going back to his usual grin.

"Well that was amusing" he drawled. He picked up the shrine. "Come on, lets get this thing back where it belongs."

* * *

"Thank you so much" said Usagi as she stood in her doorway and accepted the shrine from Hibino. Ichijou and Yamana stood behind him.

"Meh it was child's play for Ore-sama" he said casually.

Usagi reached into her bag and took out three fans. "I know its not much but as a token of my gratitude I would like you all to have these."

She handed a fan to each of them. Yamana opened hers curiously and examined it. The fan was orange with a black flower in the centre.

She smiled. "They're beautiful. Thank you Taguchi obaa-san."

"These fans were used by my ancestors" Usagi explained. "You are now honorary members of the Taguchi clan."

"We are very honoured. Thank you" said Ichijou.

Yamana nodded.

"Do not worry baa-san" said Hibino. "When Ore-sama rules the world he will not forget this."

She gave him a bewildered look but just smiled. "Indeed Hibino-san."

* * *

As they were leaving Ichijou said, "I'm a little surprised Hibino. I'd have thought you'd have wanted to use the shrine yourself."

"Hah, Ore-sama doesn't need a ninja army. I will become ruler of the world my own way."

Yamana laughed. "Well for now lets focus on getting ready for the concert."

"The concert!" Ichijou exclaimed. "I'd completely forgotten!"

He started to run off but stopped as Hibino roared, "Ichijou!"

Ichijou whirled around and Hibino pointed to his bike. "That would be faster, don't you think?"

"Oh, uh yeah" said Ichijou sheepishly.

Hibino and Yamana burst out laughing. A second later he started laughing too.

* * *

**Author's Note: Fans of the movie "American Ninja 2" may recognise the name Tojo Ken as that of the main bad guy ninja in the movie.**


End file.
